The Truth Can Sometimes Kill
by BriteGurlBlue
Summary: Emily is from America and is going to have an interesting year. The curse put on her will lead her into situations with people that she'll regret. Full of friendship, betrayal, and a bit of lust and love, Emily has to let the truth out before time is out
1. Introduction to the American Witch

Yea this is my newest fic! I am still continuing with my others, don't worry. I just got this idea as i was doddling and copying things outta mah planner during Geometry... trust me I was very VERY bored! Well hope you all like it!  
And I own um NONE of J.K. Rowling's characters!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*(*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe this! I absolutely could not believe this! Why did my parents have to make me move here with them? Move to this rainy, dreary, all the way across the Atlantic Ocean away from my friends, place?! It's always rainy, dreary, cold or humid! It's horrible! No wonder I am in such a rotten mood! I mean who wouldn't be when you are 15 and suddenly your father and mother announce that their jobs in The American Ministry of Magic have transferred them to the Ministry of Magic in England! This is horrible! I feel so left out! Every witch, wizard and muggle around me have this thick accent and what do I have? This American accent where I pronounce things funny because I lived in North East America? (A/N: I am not tryin to offend anyone. I live on the East Coast and, yes, we pronounce things horribly. Everything is like shortened or something. Where I live instead of saying "home" with an "O" the "o" in home is like "oo". I can't explain it!) Instead everyone looks at me funny or gives me a dirty look! I feel ready to just smack one of them! You would think they never saw someone from America! I am not THAT different. I mean over half my family is British!   
  
Okay, Emily, just take a DEEP breath. Sorry about that. I am still on a flying rampage about this sudden move. I didn't even have enough time to say good-bye to all of my friends or find out much about the new school I was to attend. My parents have been saying to give this place a chance and that I might like it and I would make friends fast. Sure, friends who look at me funny!!!! I gave my owl a treat for being quiet while I was literally punching the feathers out of all my pillows. Don't worry; I fixed them in a jiffy. That's the great thing about being a witch; I can fix what I break. Now I don't want you to think I am this 24/7 mad crazed lunatic that goes around punching holes in walls or people's faces. Because I'm not. What else was I going to do to help release my anger? Hex my parents? Yea, that would get me in BIG trouble with the missuse of magic department. Tonight we are supposed to go to some family's house to meet them and, as my mother put it, become "acquainted." She warned me that I better not go into one of my fits and start screaming. I will try but it won't be easy.  
  
Dad said that they did have a son my age. Hm, maybe I will be able to make a friend after all. Maybe even better, he might be cute. Well I will find out in a matter of minutes!  
  
"EMILY BEX! GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" I nearly jumped at my mother's impatient voice booming through-out our house. She was going to make the muggle's suspicious if she wasn't careful! I lived on a stupid muggle street because we "can't find a secure place yet." Some street called...um... Plummet Court? No... um Private Drive? Uh, it starts with a P I believe. Hm, no need to bother. I won't be here long anyway! I already had my hair and make-up done and I threw on my dark blue dress robes. They were absolutely gorgeous and Mom said I had to make a very nice impression. Sometimes I think she believes me to be this wild child with a wand. What a thought, huh?  
  
"Coming MOTHER!" I said good-bye to Tuff my owl. Yes, her name is Tuff because she likes to puff out her chest and look "tough." So I just put in different letters, same pronunciation and viola! I ran down the stairs and met my parents down by the door.   
  
"Now, Emily, we are going to apparate so do be careful. I know you only just got your license to do so and I really don't want to see only half of your body there all right?" My mother warned. I nodded. See, in America you only have to be 15 to get your license to apparate. Yes, America was great. First, my father went, then me, and finally my mother. When we arrived we were infront of this HUGE, and I mean HUGE, house. This wasn't a house, it was like a freaking mini palace! I oogled at it, my eyes huge.  
  
"Dad, what is this place?" This house had a dark, mysterious feeling about it. Was it just me or was it unusually cooler here than at home? The yard surrounding the mansion was like one I have never seen. Not a single muggle gardner could have done this, it must have been magic with a feminine touch. The iron gates were jet black and didn't creak at all when they opened for us to enter.   
  
"We are at the Malfoy's house. Lucius Malfoy was kind enough to invite us over to make us feel more welcome here in England. I will also be working along side him at the Ministry." (A/N: Yes, I know Malfoy's wanting you to feel welcome. Haha. funny I know.) I did notice the sign on the gate that said 'Malfoy Manor' in big fancy letters that sparkled with magic. We walked up to the front door which looked like it cost more than half the houses on our muggle street. How embarassing; here we were at this house a half size of the freaking country and we lived in a box house on some muggle street whose name I couldn't even pronounce.   
  
We didn't even have to knock on their door. It opened and a little house-elf was standing there welcoming us inside the manor. We nodded thanks to him and walked inside. The foyer its self was bigger than our whole bottom part of our house. The floor was a shiny marble and the lights were relatively dim as well.   
  
The elf spoke, "Master Malfoy is in the living room awaiting your arrival." The house-elf led us down the foyer and into a marvelous room. Two large fires were crackling on each side, there was furniture galore and it had a feeling that made me sleepy. Waiting patiently for us was, I was guessing, Lucius Malfoy and his wife.   
  
"Johnathan Bex, it is nice to meet you again." Lucius said, holding out his hand. My father shook it and said the same. "This is my wife, Narcissa." I studied Lucius' wife's features. They both had this strikingly light blond, platinum hair. Lucius had stone-cold grey eyes while his wife had a mix between grey and blue eyes. Both of them looked like this world wasn't good enough for them.   
  
"It is very nice to meet you Narcissa. This is my wife Maggie."   
  
"It is nice to meet the both of you. Your house is magnificent." My mother was truly awed by the sight of everything. Even the Malfoy's clothes were expensive looking.  
  
"Thank you," Lucius lowered his eyes onto me. "And this must be your lovely daughter."  
  
As if just remembering I was there my father said, "Oh yes, this is Emily, our 15 year old daughter. Lucius, I remember you saying you had a son?"   
  
"Yes, we do. Draco! Come down NOW!" I guessed that wasn't the loudest Lucius could get but either way it made my skin crawl to hear any slight booming of his voice. I looked toward the staircase and possibly the best looking boy I have ever seen walked down the stairs with a style of grace and pride. I felt suddenly very hot and my heart started pounding. I have never in my years in America seen a guy this beautiful. His hair like his parents, was slicked back, grey eyes, tall and muscles from what looked like came from years of Quidditch. Merlin, this guy was gorgeous. I must be dreaming! I have to be! I smoothed my robes and made sure my blond, wavy hair wasn't messed up. (A/N: Not the type of wavy as in poofy like Hermione's. The pretty kind you always see in movies. Tired of straight hair!) There was something so exciting and intense about his presence that I couldn't explain the feeling that overswept me when his gaze fell on me and he studied me closely before responding to his own father.  
  
"Sorry, Father. I was just making sure I looked my best for our company." He responded so cooly that even I was impressed. He had the stern expression as his father, but I could tell he must be slightly different. His expression held that of arrogant sarcasim and stone, but deep in his eyes showed something like that of promise. Okay what's wrong with me? You should never look at a guy for too long! I casually stood up waiting for introductions.  
  
"Draco, this is Emily Bex. She will be attending Hogwarts this year and is also a 5th year. These are her parents, Jonathan and Maggie Bex. I am sure you will be helpful in her selection of friends at Hogwarts?" Draco gave me a side glance and nodded respectfully toward his father. "Then be off and show her around the manor while your mother and I get to know her parents."  
  
"Yes, Father." He turned to me and said, "Let's go, Emily." I nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
He didn't talk to me for the first few minutes. He only spoke when we were out of earshot. "Father tells me you moved here from America."  
  
I nodded, "Yea. Just a few days ago. I'm still a little angry about all of it. I'm not really looking forward to starting at a new school."   
  
"Which house do you think you will be placed in?" I looked at him a little confused. What house? At my American school we were divided by year and what half of the year we were born. Draco smirked, "Hogwarts has four different houses that first years and newcomers are placed. I am in Slytherin and there is also Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and..."He sneered when saying the last house name. "And Gryffindor. That's the house the famous Harry Potter is placed." Harry Potter? Oh yea I have heard about him! He was in our history books. Phew, at least I know something!  
  
"Oh yes, Harry Potter. We read a little about him in our Historical Magic books. So he does attend Hogwarts? I heard he wasn't even living in the wizarding world."   
  
He gave me a cold look, "He doesn't. He lives with filthy muggles and his best friends are a mudblood and a wizard who might as well be because he belongs to the poorest wizard family in England." I gave him a look that wasn't happy. He used that filthy term for a muggle-born witch or wizard and completely insulted some poor guy. I was right, these people really do think they are better than every witch or wizard alive. And they must think they are kings compared to muggles. But he was still cute. I shrugged while he wasn't looking. I didn't even get to see half of the manor because soon a little house-elf with the most terrified and squeakiest voice quickly told us dinner was finished and ran off. Draco gave it a disgusted look.  
  
"Disgusting little creatures." He said, referring to the poor little things.  
  
"I don't think they are disgusting at all. They are just doing their job. Why do you have to be so mean?"  
  
He turned to face me, with a face of anger. "Don't question me. You are a guest in my father's house and you will mind your manners." I didn't want to show him that I was a bit scared and startled at his reaction.   
  
Instead I stood up as straight as I could and replied, "Well, as you'll soon find out Draco, I don't take too kindly to people who find insulting poor creatures and thinking they are better than everyone else as a way of life." He narrowed his cold eyes and if it wouldn't have been for the fact that dinner was waiting, he could of easily pushed me up against a wall and gotten in my face and yelled at me until I took everything I said back and begged for his forgiveness. He sternly turned and walked away and I slowly followed. Who knows what else would come from this guy? Was he really this cold and mean? Or perhaps he simply had a protective shell to keep his kind side away from the world. Who knows? Maybe, perhaps, I could manage to crack that shell open. Or maybe if I did it would cost Draco more than his pride.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well that is the end of that! For those of you who have read my other fic "All Their Suspicion" and are wondering why I haven't updated; well, i was so close to being finished with the next chapter then my floppy disk screwed up and erased EVERYTHING! I was so mad!! Well, the next chapter to this will be up soon! Sorry this one was a tid bit short! 


	2. Meeting the Weasley's

Okay well here's the second chapter. In this one Emily and her family are invited to another wizarding family's house for dinner. Wait until you find out who it is. Oh and Emily talks about getting a glimpse at Harry Potter... though she isn't quite sure if it is him or not. And I own nothing except Emily and her family. Thanks and enjoy! oh yea and review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*(*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so my meeting Draco wasn't the best experience in my life. Oh well, if I get lucky I may not have to be in his house. Besides the Slytherin house seems that it might be for those lacking a good heart. No need to worry in that category. Okay, so I seem like a very aggressive girl. I'm really not its just this whole move has made me put up this major defensive sheild. My dad said Lucius seems like a very smart man and the kind of person you want on your own side. I gave my father an odd look. My mother said there's something odd about that whole family and that Draco's mother seems like a robot. Wow, took the words right out of mouth. Is it just me or does Lucius have a strong hold over both his son and wife? I've also never seen such scared house-elves in all my life. We, of course, do not own anything. Mom says its better to just work your own magic to get things done. Why make others work? Though if we did have some they would be the happiest house-elves ever! We barely ever walk out the front door of our house because muggles give us the oddest looks. Someone through what looks like a muggle newspaper on our lawn today. I walked outside to retreive it and a few houses down I saw a boy my age do the same. He looked rather raggidy. His clothes were baggy, his hair a black mess and his glasses seemed broken.   
  
He looked up and when he saw me, he waved. I was a bit startled. I gave a small smile and realized how incredibly odd I must look like in my robes. Yet, he's the first person on this muggle street who showed any type of kindness. Well, that certainly was odd. Later, I watched the rest of his family go on without him somewhere. He didn't look like he was related to any of those horrible people! The highly plump, purple faced man and his stick of a snotty-nosed wife looked very different from him as well. The other kid was also extremely over weight and whiny. Oh Merlin, that nice boy couldn't possibly be related to him, could he? Hm, since my parents were gone and I had nothing better to do, and the people he lived with had just left, why not just go over there and get to know him? I need a friend before I drive myself insane.  
  
I walked out the door and walked carefully down the sidewalk. I didn't want to step on someone's lawn and have them coming out screaming at me for messing up a blade of grass. I cautiously knocked on the door and patiently waited. The same boy I saw earlier opened it only a little but when he saw me, he opened it all the way with a slightly confused look on his face. Not that I could blame him. I was rather getting used to wearing normal clothes that I bought from a muggle mall.   
  
"Um can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I just moved a few houses down and when I saw you earlier I noticed you were the only mug.. person who didn't give me a dirty look. I also saw you were about my age and said to myself 'Hey I need a friend so why not start now?' By the way my name's Emily Bex and if you can't tell I am from America."  
  
He grinned, "Nice to meet you Emily. My name's Harry Potter." My eyes widened at his name. No freaking way was I standing here casually chatting with Harry Potter!  
  
"Harry Potter? No way! I had no idea I was living only a few houses down from you! So I was right! Those awful people leaving earlier are not your parents!"  
  
He let out a slight laugh, "Most certainly not. My parents died from um.." He seemed unsure of whether or not to say anything.  
  
I finished for him, "Killed by Voldermort right? Don't worry I am a witch so I won't freak out or anything."   
  
"If you're a witch then what are you doing living on Pivet Drive? You don't have muggle parents do you?" I shook my head. Harry grinned. I could visibly see his thunder-bolt scar on his forehead and found it as just another interesting feature of his. The good thing was, he seemed nothing like that arrogant Draco, which made me exspecially glad.   
  
"Well, I better get going. My parents will be home soon and we have to go over some wizarding family's house tonight. Mom says its good to get to know as many people as possible."  
  
"Oh all right then. You will be attending Howarts this year right?" I nodded. "Well, maybe I will see you there. Bye."  
  
"Bye." And with that he shut the door and I went over to my own house ready to prepare for my own evening activites.  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I let Tuff fly around my room, but as much as I yelled and argued, I couldn't let her outside. I guess the muggles would freak if they saw an owl coming and going from my house. My Hogwarts acceptance letter was laying un-opened on my desk. I sat down and opened it. It said the whole speal about welcome to Hogwarts, the houses, sorting, the mandatory classes and the ones I could take. Hm, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and um I will decide the last one later. I wasn't too sure what to take. I quickly made Tuff get into her cage, even though she was very hesitant.   
  
"Sorry Tuff, soon you will be able to fly about without those muggles getting all weird and stuff." She gave me a loving peck and I went down the stairs. "So like, are these people going to be just like the Malfoys? Rich, snobby and breath takingly beautiful?"   
  
"Emily! That is not a nice thing to say about your father's new co-worker." I rolled my eyes. I don't know how my mom managed to stay so nice about the most horrible people. "But, you do have a point. His wife looked like the only reason why she was breathing was because he actually wants her alive."  
  
"Maggie!" My father obviously heard her insult.   
  
"What? You know its the truth. Fine I won't say anything more about the Malfoy's. But to answer your question, Emily, no these people are nothing about the Malfoy's. They have seven children. Three have already graduated and your father said Arthur Weasley was a very nice man and very interested in the fact we live on a muggle steet."  
  
"Hm maybe I will enjoy tonight after all." Just as quickly as I had said those words, we apparated right to the Weasley's. It was nothing like Malfoy Manor. This house seemed much more homier and had that type of feeling as well. When my dad knocked on the door, you could hear the busy commotion inside. For once, I smiled as we waited. This was going to be so much fun! The lady who opened the door, was a middle-aged woman with bright red hair and the expression every kind mother should posses. She welcomed us in immediatley.  
  
"Well, come in come in! Make yourselves right at home." We walked inside and I found it amazing. So many things were being done by magic and I admired the clock which had the faces of all the Weasley's and the hands were pointing to where they were. "My name is Molly Weasley, Arthur's wife. You must be Jonathan and Maggie." She looked kindly at me and said, "This must be your daughter, Emily. Arthur has told me so much about the lot of you! It is wonderful that you could join us!"   
  
I looked around and didn't see a single child. Didn't Dad say they had seven? Wait, more like 5 at home? As if reading my mind, Mrs. Weasley turned toward the stairs and shouted at the top of her lungs, in her thick British accent, "CHILDREN! DOWN STAIRS NOW! OUR GUESTS HAVE ARRIVED!" Then in a matter of seconds a loud clatter of feet came barreling down the stairs. A girl who was barely younger than me, and her three older brothers. Two of which were twins and the other who seemed like he could be nice and sarcastic at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, Mum. Didn't want to get in your way while you cooked. We all know too well how you get when we are in the same room as you." One of the twins said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley ignored him and said, "Percy is busy upstairs doing work. He will join us when he sees fit."  
  
"I don't see why Perc just doesn't leave. All he does is work, work, work! He doesn't even eat unless you shove the food down his throat." The other twin said. Or at least I think it was the other twin.  
  
"Anyway, this is Ginny, Ron, and Fred and George." Okay now it was easier to tell the twins apart. Fred was slightly taller than George so I guess I would be okay. "This is your father's new co-workers at the Ministry, Jonathan and Maggie Bex. And their daughter, Emily. Who will be attending Hogwarts as a new fifth year."  
  
Ron's eyes lighted up, "Wicked! Just wait till you meet Harry!"   
  
I smiled, "Oh I already have. Just earlier today. I live on the same street as him. His aunt and uncle are terrible people, or so they seem."  
  
"No, they really are terrible. A few years back, Fred, George, and I saved him from that house. They had bars on the windows as if he was a prisoner!"   
  
"How did you manage to save him if there were bars on his windows?" This interested me. This family seemed like they had their share of interesting experiences and Harry seemed like he would be a lot of fun to be around as well.   
  
"Well, we sort of took Dad's flying car and pulled the bars off. Caused a lot of commotion between those muggles and Mum." Ron replied.   
  
"I am still trying to forget that inncident, Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. I hid a small laugh. Soon enough we were all sitting down and enjoying Mrs. Weasley's wonderful dinner. Our parents were having their own discussions and I was trying not to laugh when I watched Fred and George replace Ron's chocolate frog with their own creation. This was going to be hilarious!  
  
"AH!!!! MUM!!! ITS ATTACKING ME!" Ron started screaming as we watched the frog try to get some "sugar" from Ron.  
  
Mrs. Weasley widened her eyes, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PULLING YOUR JOKES ON YOUR BROTHER?!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started cracking up, almost falling out of my chair. I tried to calm down but watching the frog still trying to get a good snog from Ron was too funny to keep a straight face. I could see my parents cracking a smile and Mr. Weasley trying to keep a straight face. Only Mrs. Weasley and Ron were highly upset about the whole thing. After George finally made the frog stop, Ron looked mortified.  
  
"That frog tried to violate me Fred and George! I don't see how you find it so hilarious!"  
  
Fred replied, "C'mon Ron! It was hilarious! You should have seen your face!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't since my face WAS BEING ATTACKED!" Ron's face was as red as his hair.  
  
"Look Ron, if it was me you would have laughed histerically. But because it was your own face it wasn't so funny. Just lighten up a bit and take it as a joke. It's not like they were attempting to murder you or anything."  
  
"Easy for you to say! You're the one getting a good laugh!"   
  
"Come now, Ron. It really isn't that much to get upset about." I sighed. Boy did this kid take everything so seriously! Since I didn't want him to start hating me already, I better try to make things a bit better. Even if that meant lying. "Besides the look you had was cute!" Okay I didn't say anything about being truthful. To be honest, he looked completely odd with the look on his face what with it being red and full of fear. Fred and George did a very nice job indeed!   
  
"R..Really?" I nodded. At least he wasn't complaining anymore. "All right. I guess you were sort of right. I shouldn't have made it that big of a deal." He glared at Fred and George. "So long as you don't do it again! Especially when we get back to Hogwarts. I am already humiliated enough by Malfoy without the lot of you adding to it." Wait, did he just say Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? I knew that Draco was rotten news. Here he is getting a kick out of humiliating such nice people. In America he's what we like to call a grade A jackass!  
  
"Oh yea, Draco. Met him last night. I think he is the most arrogant 15 year old boy I have had the displeasure of meeting." The death stare coming from my father just made it more pleasing to see the look on everyone elses face.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." Ginny replied, finally speaking up. I almost forgot she as even there. She is such a quiet girl. But what else do you expect when you are the youngest and the only girl out of seven children?   
  
"You will fit right into Hogwarts with that type of attitude towards Malfoy. Well, so long as you don't get sorted into Slytherin. They all bow down to him in that house." Ron said, finishing the food the bewitched frog didn't touch.   
  
"I can assure you no single daughter of mine will be sorted into a house like Slytherin." Yes, these words came out of my own mother. Once again insulting my father's new co-worker. I grinned, of course!  
  
"Now now, dear, some of the best wizards have come from Slytherin." Was my father insane? Obviously he must have been by the way he was acting. Then he followed up, "But some of the worst have as well and I most certainly wouldn't want Emily in Slytherin either. Her heart is that of gold, not cement." Now this made me blush. My father did not regularly compliment me and this was a first. I think in some way he is just saying that some of the best wizards came from Slytherin so he is staying neutral. Personally, I do not believe he is very fond of Lucius Malfoy at all. Who could blame him? It's what I have been trying to tell him for the past 24 hours! Go Dad! Sorry, I just had to do that!  
  
My parents had the time of their lives chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. My dad told Mr. Weasley all he wanted to know about Muggles. He asked the same question about a rubber duck that he supposedly asked Harry. That's what Ron told me anyway. My mother had to try not to laugh too much. She explained its simply a bath toy muggle children play with while in the bath tub. I used to have a magic rubber duck that flew around while I took baths as a child. Best bewitched toy I ever had. I don't know how muggles manage without magic. I suppose they are simply afraid of chang   
  
A few hours later it was time to leave. I was defiantly in love with the Weasley house. It was not as expensive as the Malfoy's freaking palace, but the Weasley's home was warm, cozy and comfortable. I should ask dad to build a house like theirs. Minus the extra rooms they had. I was an only child. What would I need five bedrooms for anyway?   
  
"Well, I guess I will see all of you at Hogwarts right?" I asked. Merlin, I hoped they would become my friends. I was in need of some.  
  
"Of course! You can sit with us on the train if you'd like." George offered. Thank you, Merlin!   
  
I grinned, "All right. See you then. By the way, thank you for the wonderful food Mrs. Weasley." It's always good to be thankful.   
  



	3. Diagon Alley and Dreams

Not a single review yet. Hm, I will probably change the summary and the title once more until I start getting some reviews. I mean when you see a title and it seems interesting and you follow up by reading the summary and then your off to reading the actual story. So I will redo those I suppose. Well here Emily goes to Diagon Alley and meets Ron and Harry again as well as meeting Hermione for the first time. She also has a little run-in with Draco. Oo fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke-up feeling a little drowsy. I didn't get much sleep, but what can you do? I had to go to Diagon Alley and tomorrow I would be off to Hogwarts. I went downstairs to the smell of breakfast cooking. My parents were already up and ready, waiting for me to emerge. I yawned and drank my juice that was waiting for me.  
  
"Don't you want something to drink with your breakfast, Emily?" My mother asked. I looked at my empty glass and shrugged. With his wand, my dad floated the juice box over and poured me more.   
  
"Thanks," I mumbled. He gave a slight nod and continued reading Witch Weekly.   
  
"I was talking to Lucius yesterday at work and he said him and Draco would be at Diagon Alley today as well." I looked at my dad, well more like the front page of the newspaper.  
  
I sarcastically replied, "Oh yay let me do backflips of joy."  
  
He brought the paper down and gave me that look that tells you when your parents don't want to hear your sarcastic remarks. "He told me that Draco said you two got along very well the other night." I lifted my eyebrows.  
  
"Liar. He was completely rude to me. I told him it was not right to be mean to a house-elf and he went off on me and if looks could kill I would have dropped dead."   
  
"Try to get along with others, Emily." That was all he said before he started reading the paper again. I rolled my eyes. "I saw that." I think that all parents have eyes that can see through anything. My parents somehow knew every time I made a face at them.  
  
My plate of food floated over to me and rested onto the table. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until that moment. Like a pig, I ate the whole plate before my father even finished his coffee.   
  
"Slow down, Emily! You're going to get a stomach ache if you keep eating like that!" My mother warned.   
  
"Oh yea, heh. Sorry I forgot. I was just too hungry I guess."   
  
"Go and get ready. We will be leaving for Diagon Alley in a few minutes," my dad said, folding and putting the paper down. I got up and ran up stairs looking for something to wear. I didn't have a Hogwarts robe yet so I settled for jeans and a shirt. My parents were ready by the time I had dressed, brushed my teeth and did something with my unruly blonde hair.  
  
I ran down the stairs and off we went to Diagon Alley. I have never seen anything like it before! It was full of shops and many other wizards and witches.   
  
"First, we will get your robes." My mother said as we walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Madam Malkin quickly fitted me for my school robe, hat, and dress robes. The letter said I would need one. Merlin, please don't let there be a dance! I always feel left out at those. While I wondered around in Flourish and Blotts, my parents were in a different part of the store.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't the new American student." Ah, yes I have heard that voice before. I looked up to see the cold stare of Draco Malfoy's. Why oh why did he have to be in here while I was?  
  
"Well, well if it isn't the jackass of the wizarding world." I replied sarcastically. He didn't seem to appreciate my comment. Oh well, he could bite me for all I cared anyway.   
  
"Looking forward to your first day at Hogwarts? I suppose you will probably be put into Gryffindor by your attitude." I was lucky because I knew just what he meant. Ron had managed to explain to me the different houses at Hogwarts.  
  
I gave him a sweet smile and said, "As long as its not in Slytherin I will be just fine. I would rather be in Hufflepuff then placed in the same house as you. And must I mention you are a terrible liar?"  
  
He scowled for a moment. I was waiting for him to just get fed up with me and leave. But I was not that lucky. "I am not a liar and I told you once before, watch what you say to me!"   
  
I rolled my eyes. A great sign of disrespect especially to this snobby, sorry excuse for a wizard. I acted dramatic and replied, "Oh no! If Mr. Great-and- Powerful Malfoy wants me to watch my mouth then I must do what he says! I am so sorry for speaking against you!" He didn't appreciate this one bit.   
  
He turned to leave, but not before adding, "You will be seeing more of me in school. You can count on it."   
  
"Oh yea, do you want me to wait by my window for your owl too?" He didn't reply to my sarcastic remark and continued on his way, and out the door. I really couldn't stand that boy. But I did have to admit he was so incredibly good looking. If he wasn't such a jerk I would actually fall for him.   
  
"Got everything you need Emily?" I nodded. I followed my father to pay for the books needed. My mother was chatting with someone. I grinned because I immiediatley recognized the lady's red hair. It was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley! Where's the others?" Mrs. Weasley gave me one of her warm smiles and pointed down a few aisle of books. I bounded off searching for those familiar red heads.  
  
"Emily! Nice to see you again!" I turned to see Ron and wouldn't you know it, he was with Harry. It was nice to see him again.   
  
"Hi, Ron. Hi Harry! It's nice to see the both of you. I never thought I would actually enjoy shopping for school things." Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
Ron asked, "You actually enjoy going to buy school supplies.. for school? Don't let Hermione hear you say that, she won't stop talking your ears off about books. Just a bit of a warning for you." I had to give a slight laugh and roll my eyes.  
  
"I don't actually enjoy the shopping part, but seeing the shops and everything it's a lot different in America. We ordered them off the internet. (A/N: sorry but i thought this was funny since a lot of people order almost everything off the internet.)"   
  
"Have you missed out on a lot." Ron replied. Harry nodded in agreement. "Ugh, don't look now it's Malfoy." I only had to look over my shoulder to see that cool, pale face that belonged only to Draco. He was with his father finishing up in Flourish and Blotts. With my luck, he would end up trying to talk to me. Well, he didn't talk to me... yet. But his father was having a ravishing time speaking with my dad. My mom and Mrs. Weasley, luckily, we are ways off and I think that's how my mother wanted it.   
  
"Emily, you've only been here a week or two and you're already starting to befriend Potty and Weasel here?" That annoying voice! I took a deep breathe and turned around to reply, only because Ron's blood red face was not one of happiness.  
  
"Draco, you've only been away from me for 15 minutes and you already miss insulting me or those around me? Aw, I'm so touched." I put on a tearful face, but of course it was all fake.   
  
Draco's expression had yet to change when he replied in a cool voice, "Don't mock me, Emily. You would have thought you would of learned your lesson."  
  
I shrugged, "Well, Draco, the truth is your a terrible teacher. A good looking one, but a very un-educated one. Sorry! Now if you'll excuse me, I was talking with my friends and yes I did say FRIENDS." I turned my back to him hoping he would just leave. And he did, almost, but not before deciding to say something else to me.  
  
He whispered into my ear, "We'll see if you change your mind back at Hogwarts." I raised my eyebrows in question toward what he just said to me. Did he honestly think he was Mr. Charm? Because, frankly, he really sucked at charming girls into his arms. Or at least me.   
  
"Looks like your another obstacle for him." Ron said, watching Draco walk away. Was it just me or did Ron have a really bad way of putting things into words without making anyone sound like an object for anyone's liking?  
  
"Ron, did you just purposely make me sound like I was part of an obstacle course for someone to race?" I looked at him sternly. As if he realized his words, he turned red from embarassment and stumbled over his words, trying to correct what he said to me.  
  
"N-no. What I meant is that Malfoy has this thing with trying to go after girls that would rather kiss dirt than even touch him. And you happen to now be one of those few girls who think that way. He hasn't gone after Hermione yet, but then again he may never since she is a muggle-born and he has a very big problem with them. But he's a Malfoy so what can you expect?" I nodded. I believed Ron completely. Draco did seem like that type of snotty guy to do that. How incredibly shallow. Oh well, like Ron said, what can you expect? Soon after we made our way through the rest of Diagon Alley.   
  
We were home in a flash and I was more than exhausted. I was too excited to eat and too excited to even sleep for more than 10 minutes. So I had my mother put a sleeping spell on me. There was no need to look like I was dead on my first day, was there? My dreams were no where pleasant. My secret that lie so deeply within my heart and soul tore at my mind in my sleep. It showed its ugly face and I was doing just what I didn't want. I was with the last person that I wanted to give into. My ugly dreams showed the curse that made me more vulnerable than a hungry rabbit wanting a carrot in the dead of the night. I woke up in a cold sweat. There was no need to re-call that dream. Or at least not now. Maybe not ever. I knew it would come true, there was no escaping that.   
  
I lay back down trying to go back to sleep. Maybe I shouldn't have ever had that sleeping spell put on me. It didn't work very well anyway. I just woke-up with three hours to go until we left. I got up and walked around to make sure everything was packed. I was pacing around my room with the dreams running wildly through my head. I didn't know how long this would torture me. Why did this have to be what I dreamt about? I had to admit... part of me didn't totally despise it. UGH! What was I thinking?! Of course I despised every part of it! I didn't want to think about it anymore, so I started to read some Dream Books I had lying around. It took my mind off of everything terrible until it was time to go down stairs and act like my average normal self. Or at least the daughter Jonathen and Maggie Bex believed was their own. I slowly made my way down stairs, with the ugly dream slowly replaying clips throughout my head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay well I hope this chapter was a little more interesting. You will find out what the dream was about soon enough and I am sorry this chapter was on the short side! Please review :-D! 


End file.
